


Locked in

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: y/n and sweet pea cant admit how they feel for each other causing an argument, Toni decides to fix them by locking the together





	Locked in

(y/n pov)   
“it’s Fp’s retirement party tonight” I hear Toni say as I sit down at our normal table. “it’s gonna be different with north siders there,” Fangs said. “what about north siders?” I laughed. “Jughead is having a party in the wyrm for Fp” Toni started but was quickly cut off by one of sweet peas vicious comments, about the Bulldogs, think they can come to their hangout.

It was no secret sweet pea was pissed over the order to stay away from northsiders and just his grudge with Archie to bed.

However, you couldn’t help but think the was more to it. Sweet pea wasn’t just snappy he was snappy at you something he’d never done until the last few weeks. His attitude was getting on your nerves but knowing him the way you did, you let his mood go over your head. 

***  
I walked into the Whyte wyrm, Toni was the first to see me. “Omg y/n you look amazing” she squealed making fangs and sweet pea look at me. “wow you like look a knock out y/n” fangs said looking me up and down.

I giggle and blush thanking them, I felt good in a pair of thigh high boots, a pair of black denim shorts that showed my ass off in the best possible way, a black low cut v neck top and finally my serpent jacket draped over my shoulder. My hair was loose and curly at the tips and my makeup was on point thanks to a little help from Veronica Lodge, Jughead’s girlfriend best friend. I felt great until Toni spoke again.

“What do you think sweet pea y/n looks hot, don’t you think?” She said. I held my breath, not that I’d admit it aloud but the reason I had put so much effort into looking good was for his befit. I’d loved him since forever but he always had that ‘I don’t care attitude about girls and relationships’ thing going on so I never told him, I was just happy being one of his best friends. I also didn’t want to make that friendship weird if he rejected me.

Sweet pea looked me up and down with a snarl on his face “I guess she looks dressing as a slut, the north side dogs will love it” he spat out. Out of nowhere my hand came up and slapped him hard across the face “fuck you sweets your a horrible pick don’t ever speak to me again” I screamed out of anger trying to let my eyes fill up with tears, turning on my heel I walked over to the bar.

(sweet pea pov)  
I regretted the words the second I said them but I couldn’t help it. She looked incredible for him, for some Northside idiot.

“what the hell was that about pea?” Toni demanded looking at me unimpressed. “well played dude your an idiot” fangs said. I just shrugged my shoulders “what” I say mean slamming my glass down heading for the pool table to take out my frustration. 

I didn’t hate y/n, the opposite actually I loved her. She was pretty funny and smart. I couldn’t tell her I love her though she’d been excepted for a good university, one I’d never get in. she leaves me like my mum, dad and any other person I got close too, it was easier for me to just keep being her friend. The same way I was with Toni and Fangs, we’d still always be the core four of the south side. I could live with that or at least I thought I could until I saw her with another guy. Since then I couldn’t control my feeling and jealousy always won.

(3rd person pov)

“really Fogarty what the fuck is up with him lately?” Toni said from behind the bar. Sweet Pea was lucky Toni was working otherwise she would have gone over and punched him. “he’s being a tit he’s jealous because y/n is dating that stupid Northsider and he’s jealous” fangs said shrugging like it was obvious. Toni, however, looked in pure shock “y/n did what? no, I don’t believe it!” Toni said.

fangs had a sip of his drink “I wouldn’t of if I hadn’t seen it” he told the pink haired barmaid. “saw what?” she asked. “about two weeks ago we were at the northside going to pick up jones from his Barbie girlfriends, outside of pops we saw y/n, the next thing we see some northside kid start talking to her, he lent in and kissed her. sweet’s saw it and sped off and been in a mood ever since angry she’s with that bulldog” fangs explained.

Toni held her head in her hands, groaning. “what?” fangs asked. “she’s not dating that guy I know about that and trust me what you’ve just said certainly isn’t what happened” she told him. Toni looked over to where y/n was stood, she saw her look over in sweet peas direction with a saddened look on her face. “we need to fix this” Toni said looking between the pair. “fix what?” fangs said now following toni’s gaze between his two fighting friends. “she loves him, he loves her they just can’t see it cant see it so we need to fix it” Toni said with a twisted smirk. Fangs finished the last of his drink “oh no what crazy plan have you got in your head now Topaz?” he said, a small hint of worry in his voice. “oh you’ll see” she said whispering her plan in his ear.

(y/n pov)  
I saw Toni she waved at me to come over, not feeling in the party mood really only staying to see Fp and say welcome home, I slowly walked over. she asked how I was but I didn’t really answer still feeling hurt and broken by peas words. “y/n!” she said in a whiny voice, making me know she wanted something. “what do you want?” I laughed, “I have no bottles of beer left in the fridge and I cant leave the bar yet can you go down the stock room and get me some please?” she begged, putting her hands together pleading. I rolled my eyes “fine” I said actually I was kind of happy to get out the bar even if its only to the cellar. once down there I started looking at all the different cases of different brands looking for the Toni wanted.

after a little less then ten minutes of looking I couldn’t find any bottles, well not the ones I wanted anyway, I hear footsteps coming down the steps “Toni I cant find these drinks at all you sure there down here” I shout before finally turning around. It wasn’t Toni stood in the room but Sweet pea. “what the fuck do you want?” I say before we hear a slam come from the door.

(sweet pea pov)  
I was playing pool still feeling bad for what I said to y/n, “hey dude Toni wants you but heads up she’s pissed at you” fangs said. I gave him my cue asking him to play for me while I went to see what she wanted. I had an idea of what it was, to scream at me about y/n not like I didn’t deserve it. “your lucky we have rules against harming our own, what you said to y/n is almost unforgivable.” she said with a terrifying look in her eyes. “I know I didn’t mean it,” I said low looking at the ground I did feel guilty I knew Toni wouldn’t make me feel better it wasn’t in her nature. “like I said almost unforgivable but your lucky she’s a forgiving person,” Toni said raising her eyebrows at me. I sighed knowing she was right I needed to say sorry to y/n but I’m not any good at apologies. I looked round y/n wasn’t in the bar anyway maybe I could think of a really good one tonight and say sorry tomorrow.

Toni’s voice made me look back up “and to get back in my good books you can down to the cellar and help me get some more ice,” she said I know not to argue with her walking to the door to the cellar steps. as she opened the door fangs called her name saying Hogeye was looking for her. I looked at her “you go ill get the ice” I say earning a small thank you smile. waking down the steps I hear y/n’s voice call out for Toni. “sorry princess its just me” I smile at her. the door upstairs slammed shut. y/n ran to it pulling at the handle, “ugh it’s locked” she shouted.

 

I groaned in realisation this was a setup, I wanted to kick myself for not seeing before. Y/n banged on the door calling out for someone to open it “they locked us in y/n/n” I say opening a bottle, if I was going to be locked in I might as well be comfortable I thought to myself. After a few minutes, y/n gave up on banging on the door sitting on the last step.   
The was a long pause of silence the only notice was y/n huffing and puffing over the locked door. I could tell she was still mad at me she wouldn’t look at me if I was going to make amends with her I needed to do something

I opened another bottle slowly waking over to her “here” I say trying to sounds kind. “fuck off I don’t want nothing from you sweet pea” she said turning her head away from me. I left the drink next to her before walking back to the small sofa that was down here. It hurt seeing her look at me like that and the way she said my name was venomous.

taking a deep breath trying to think about my words carefully, “y/n I’m really sorry about what I said before, your one of my best friends I shouldn’t have taken my mood out on you. I’m sorry, I really am” I told her.

“just because your pissed of doesn’t give you the right to call me a slag,” she said a small tear coming down her cheek. I wanted to do nothing more than hug her. “I’m sorry y/nÂ I’m really sorry I just got so … so… I don’t know angry and well my mouth works faster than my brain at times” I say low feeling full of shame, also feeling like a coward for still not being able to tell her how much I like her.

(y/n pov)  
Sweet pea tried to apologize to me for what he said and although I knew I would forgive him I didn’t want to right now. I’d never heard him say sorry to anybody, I didn’t think he knew how and seeing him like this was also a first. Sweet pea had two emotions happy or angry, he’d never shown sadness, guilt or sorrow before and the way his voice sounded as he spoke made me feel for him more. I was struggling to keep my anger for the handsome serpent.

“yeah whatever,” I say looking away I know if I keep looking into his big chocolate brown eyes I would cave and forgive him to easy for his words. Outside the door, I could hear the party going the music was roaring yet I got up and tried again banging and shouting on the door for someone to let us out. Just like the rest of my might luck was against me, and no one came.

It was freezing down here and my chose in clothing now didn’t seem to good. My jacket with my phone was still upstairs on the bar, no doubt Toni had it safe for me, but that didn’t help me now as goosebumps lined my skin.  
I started looking for something a little stronger than beer, finding a nice bottle of brandy. This should warn me up, I think before going to get on of the new glasses from a box I’d seen earlier. I poured a glass for myself, looking over at sweet pea, the expression on his face was almost heartbreaking, it was a similar look to the one he wore when he was told by tall boy his mother had left.

I walked over to the freezer putting the bottle down, I could feel sweet peas eyes one me, when I glance down at the floor I see my shorts and boots remembering his words. A part of me feels insecure and I involuntarily shiver. I heard him move off the couch but before I had a chance to turn and look at him I feel him slide his jacket over my shoulders. Still wanting to be mad I step out of it.

“look y/n I know you hate me but I can clearly see your freezing down here just take the jacket until we get out of here then you can carry on hating me,” he said. I looked at him confused, grabbing his serpent jacket putting it on. The warmth and smell of it made me smile, it smelt just like him cologne and cigarette smoke.

“I don’t hate you sweets, pissed and angry yes but I could never hate you” I tell him, a small smile appears on his face. I pick up the bottle “want one” I say waving the brandy. He nodded but didn’t speak, part of me wanted to know what he was thinking.  
After a few drinks, sweet pea and I was talking again although I still tried to keep a hint of attitude in my voice. We talked about how sweet thought Toni had locked us in until he apologized or I’d beaten him to a pulp but his comment about my outfit was still bothering me alone with his whole attitude lately. “so are you going to tell me what’s going on with you lately because you wouldn’t just call me a slut for nothing and it’s not the first time you’ve snapped at me lately pea” I ask him. He didn’t answer just shrugged his shoulders, only irritating me more. “come on pea u know you better something wrong and it’s more than just a bunch of Northsiders.” I say this time more dominant.

I see his jaw clench along with his fists, “why is everything always about North siders” he shouts. “because every time someone says them you act like this!” you shout back. Sweet pea didn’t say nothing again, instead he poured another shot. “don’t worry about or me when you get out of this room you can find your Northside boyfriend and worry about him instead” sweet pea said.

“excuse me what! North side boyfriend since when! Where the hell did you get that stupid idea from” I almost laughed out. Sweet pea, however, didn’t see the funny side, he looked at me with nothing but put angry in his eyes. “don’t fucking lie to me y/n, I saw you with that bulldog” he screamed at me. I slowly started walking backward, not getting very far as my back hit a wall. “really sweet pea I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about” I tell him honestly, how could he think I liked some stupid football player when I was in love with him.  
Sweet peas hand rose, he punched the wall beside my head making me scream a little “I saw you kiss him outside of pops” he said. Although I was scared I had to laugh a little too “Omg pea you have it so wrong I was at pops to see Veronica, Reggie started talking to” but I was cut off by another one of peas punches to the wall

“Reggie so you’re on first name terms with the scumbag” he spat out. “yes he told me his name and what! Like I was saying REGGIE” I say his name with louder with sassy added “was talking to me outside while I waited for a taxi and out of nowhere he kissed me, I pushed him off and started to walk home just to get away from the creep” I yell back at him, trying to push him away, only failing.

Sweet pea uses his free hand grabbing my hip hard pinning me to the wall “like I’m going to believe that why would you want to go see that rich bitch for” his face came closer as he spoke I could now feel his breath on my face, while his eyes glared intensity into mine. My mind went blank for a second, the way he held me the way he was acting jealous and possessive was turning me on, my body shook as I looked back I to his eyes.   
Shaking my head I closed my eyes taking a deep breath

“because I wanted her advice on how to look hot, how to get the boy I like to actually notice me, but hey I guess it work seeing as he called me a SLUT” I screamed back at him, I ducked under his arm trying to get away from him from the mixed feeling I was having, when I left sweet pea grabbed my arms pinning back to the wall.

Before I could say anything in protest his lips crashed to mine in a dominant, heated kiss. The kiss ended as fast as it started, sweet pea looked at me, maybe for my reaction. I lifted my arms around his neck pulling him in for another. His hands gripped my waist pulling me closer to him as I tugged and pulled on the hair ant the back of his neck.

Without breaking the kiss he lifted me up so I was sitting on the freezer standing in between my legs. His hands cupped my face. We only stopped when we were breathless, he rested his forehead on mine “I’m sorry I got jealous and called you a slut, i really never meant it”   
he said slightly panting.

I smiled back at him “I’ll let you off your hot when your jealous” I say before pulling him in for another kiss. The noise of footsteps on the stairs made us stop and look, Toni and Fangs finally came down to free us. “well I told you this would work” Toni said with an all too pleased with herself smirk. Fangs laughed “well it’s about bloody time you told her you loved her,” he said to pea making me look at him.

Sweet pea was slight blushing “is that true?” I ask unsure if I wanna hear the answer, disappointed if it’s just fangs messing with him. Sweet pea looked at me and nodded “yes y/n it’s true I love you, I always have” he says looking down like he was embarrassed to admit his feelings. I grab his cheeks making him look at me “good because I love you too sweet pea” I tell him giving him a small kiss. Sweets hug me “come on lovebirds, you’re missing the party” Toni laughed chasing fangs back up the stairs.

I jump off the freezer to follow them when sweets grabs me “you mean it you love me” he asks, “of course I do” I say grabbing his hand “now let’s get up there before they lock us in again”


End file.
